Festival of Light
by Krimzey
Summary: One kiss is all it takes, so why is it so damn hard to get!


Festival of Light

Chapter One

The Spark

(Teaser)

_One kiss is all it takes, so why is it so damn hard to get!_

Warnings; Language, BoyxBoy, Drugs, Later things.

A/N: So this is something extra, I'll be tuning in and out of this one while I work on the others more frequently. I just wanted to try something with a focus on school life. Nothing really magical, I don't think. Maybe... Like... Vampires. I think of something. Hopefully. Anyway, I haven't decided if it's A SasuNaru or NaruSasu, but either way, it'll come to a conclusion anyway. P.s. Naruto is a Senior and Sasuke is a Sophomore. So, like high school terms.

SO review and like. As usual. You know the shindig (Omg is that really a word?) Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto

"Kiss me."

Everything stopped as the gloom eyed raven glanced up in suspicion to the towering fox. Now these were just simple human beings, but they gave nicknames to each other for the sake of humor and similarity. The raven, Sasuke Uchiha, was a young sixteen year old boy with hair silky smooth and held dark colors like any bird considered to be sinister or shadowy. His features sure did partake in beauty though. Pale skin with small tints of a rosy pink and would only get to be a heavier hue if embarrassed, lips naturally a very light red that looked so delectable to kiss, a slim figure from the lack of everything, and finally orbs that went down to dark depths of mystery and at times rage for only the ones unfortunate. Other than looks, the raven was very quiet and would usually sit back and watch events unfold with an open book nearby.

Now the fox, Naruto Uzumaki, in terms was very different character and it wasn't because he was eighteen. No, Naruto had tanner skin that was covered with multi bruises and scars, he had a hair color that mixtures of bright golden yellow and subtle orange, the fox's body was three times muscular, and his eyes were a dashing energetic blue. Ladies loved that the most about Naruto, his damn eyes always got the best of everyone and anyone. Well all, but one.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, leaning back into his seat, very glad the classroom was empty of souls.

"Did I stutter?" Naruto gave a faint growl making the raven glare suddenly.

"Why the hell would I kiss you? I don't know where your mouth's been. But by the rumors spreading around... I think I can get a good idea." He crossed his arms girlishly and held a smug grin on his face, though that expression vanished when Naruto leaned in closer.

"You ass, what's that supposed to mean?" The two stared at each other for the longest of seconds, until finally the raven answered in a for sure tone.

"Naruto," Sasuke took his turn to be uncomfortably closer to the other. He rose up from his seat and ever so gently ran his fingers through the fox's lax locks, which really did bring him closer than ever before.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, but he kept his interest to the raven's movements none the less. They were only inches away from a mouth to mouth touch and Naruto only wanted to adventure where this scene was leading to. He was a curious one.

Seeing he caught the older ones attention the raven smirked for only one pair of eyes to witness and then cooed to very sensitive set of ears, "Oh, Naruto..." The fox had shivers run down his back, hearing his name be called in such a heavenly voice. Naruto swallowed harshly.

Moments later Sasuke ran his lips over the fox's ear and let his warm breath tickle at the exposed tan neck.

" It's supposed to mean," The blond felt something, assumed it was a delicate pair of hands so fragile in their touch, lightly run up his chest and rest kindly on his shoulders. He turned his head slightly. Both set of eyes then locked onto each other. Sasuke leaned in closer. So close...

Naruto's heart raced faster and faster inside his chest. It almost hurt.

Any second now they'd be in some sort of heated kiss! (So the blond began to think and made his body swell with excitement) A battle of the tongues, a clash of saliva, a tasteful-

"You're a filthy slut Naruto, now fuck off." Sasuke pushed Naruto cruelly away from him and sat back down in his seat. It surely did make a stumped blond stand there in wonder. Naruto opened his angered eyes, forgetting when he had closed them so tightly.

"W-what?" The back of his throat gave an aggravated rumble while the raven simply shrugged. The birdie did not feel an ounce of remorse for the other being deaf.

Simply, Sasuke strode now with the glory of saying smoothly and calmly,

"Did I stutter?" The raven playfully wriggled his eyebrows and Naruto was right then about to strangle something, well rather someone.

"Shut up! I'll get that kiss from you one way or another and you'll be begging for more than just a simple peck." So warned the fox, who gave a glare of daggers, but it simply didn't affect the perched bird. Sasuke sharply smiled back in return and even clicked his tongue against his cheek. Almost thinking about it, to be kissed by this high school senior, the thought did ponder around his mind and sure enough the answer then lingered there.

"Mhhm... Yah, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." His grin grew wider and Naruto clenched his fists while storming out of the classroom, being extra sure the door was slammed shut harder than it needed to be when he exited. Sasuke sat there, comfy in his plastic chair. He knew that this was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

A/N; Vote now to see what story shall continue!


End file.
